Wellbores are sometimes drilled into subterranean formations to produce one or more fluids from the subterranean formation. For example, a wellbore may be used to produce one or more hydrocarbons. Additional components such as water may also be produced with the hydrocarbons, though attempts are usually made to limit water production from a wellbore or a specific interval within the wellbore. Other components such as hydrocarbon gases may also be limited for various reasons over the life of a wellbore. When a wellbore is completed, equipment may be placed in the wellbore to promote efficient, long term production from the wellbore. For example, sand screens may be placed in the wellbore to attenuate propagation of fines and other solid particles from the production formation into the wellbore and up the completion string. Such undesired fines may slow the production of desired hydrocarbons and/or may degrade equipment components through abrasive action.